


Принцесса

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Ну поймали вы принцессу Лею. И что? На ней галактика клином не сошлась.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 2





	Принцесса

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 6 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».

Встреча важной и благородной гостьи проходила в тронном зале дворца. Отряд штурмовиков — каждый с исаламири на плечах — привел принцессу Лею, ее помощницу Винтер и вечно ноющего протокольного дроида в тронный зал пред очи Трауна. Все незанятые в этот момент офицеры собрались, чтобы посмотреть на исторический момент. 

Только абсолютное упрямство этой женщины могло помешать ей покинуть Корусант. Или хотя бы отослать детей. Даже Мон Мотма сбежала и не видела в том позора. Но Лея осталась, спешно организовала повстанческие отряды из бывших охранников дворца и добровольцев, снова начала маленькую, заведомо проигрышную войну. Что ж, таков был ее выбор. Пеллеона тревожило только состояние здоровья детей. Несколько недель прятаться на нижних уровнях Корусанта без солнца и свежего воздуха, дышать и питаться неизвестно чем — испытание даже для взрослого человека, не говоря уже о малышах. Гилад видел запись захвата принцессы и ее свиты.

— Ваше высочество, будьте благоразумны, — сказал командир отряда штурмовиков.

Оказалось, благоразумие — не самая сильная ее черта. Маленький отряд бойцов отдал свои жизни за нее. Зачем? Исход был предрешен изначально и очевиден даже там, в грязном коллекторе, где их задержали. Сама Лея получила несколько незначительных ран, в основном ожогов от пролетевших мимо зарядов, но сопротивлялась до последнего, пока командир отряда не приставил бластер к голове одного из ее детей. Только тогда она формально признала поражение. Но в душе так и не сдалась.

Во дворце, куда доставили пленниц с детьми, им оказали медпомощь, позволили поесть и помыться, дали чистую одежду, не вонявшую канализацией. Траун особенно настоял, чтобы это были не тюремные робы, а скромные, но красивые платья. И вот, после всех приготовлений, принцесса Лея Альдераанская стояла перед гранд-адмиралом в ожидании решения своей судьбы. Она едва удостоила взглядом остальных офицеров, но Пеллеон был уверен: несмотря на присутствие исаламири, она пытается «просканировать» их с помощью Силы, чтобы оценить настроения. Для этого не требовалось быть джедаем. Практически каждый имперец в зале жаждал ее крови. Она, однако, ничем не выдавала тревоги. Именно такой Гилад представлял ее на Звезде Смерти: хрупкая девушка, без страха глядящая в глаза всемогущему губернатору Таркину. Возможно, Трауна она тоже не боялась, воспринимая его лишь как очередного имперского военачальника. Сколько таких она уже повидала и перехитрила. Или же она прямо сейчас обдумывала план побега. Сделать что-то дерзкое и стремительное ей помешали бы как тяжелые длинные юбки платья, так и ребенок, беспокойно вертевшийся у нее на руках. И, конечно, она помнила о Винтер, прижимавшей к груди второго малыша.

Когда она приблизилась, Траун грациозно спустился с возвышения, на котором стоял пустой трон. Несмотря на соблазнительную возможность продемонстрировать свою власть, публично он так ни разу и не сел на трон. Гранд-адмирал неизменно вставал рядом с ним, давая понять: он — лишь временный его хранитель. После формальных приветствий, как на светском рауте, Траун заметил:

— Ваши дети в свое время доставили мне немало хлопот. Не возражаете, если я взгляну на них?

С явной неохотой Лея повернула ребенка к нему лицом, стоявшая рядом с ней Винтер сделала то же самое. Дети были еще слишком малы, чтобы понимать политические противоречия взрослых, но они чувствовали, что мама напряжена, и с опаской смотрели на всех вокруг.

— Прелестные создания, — удовлетворившись осмотром, сказал Траун. — Мастер К'Баот часто ошибался, но в одном он был, как мне кажется, прав: ваши дети станут выдающимися джедаями.

— Уж не хотите ли вы взять на себя их обучение? — дерзко спросила Лея.

— Ни в коей мере, — покачал головой гранд-адмирал. — Мастер Скайуокер более квалифицирован в этом вопросе, чем я. Наверняка он скоро придет за ними. А до тех пор я прошу вас остаться на Корусанте в качестве моей гостьи. С некоторыми ограничениями, разумеется, но вам будут предоставлены прежние покои, охрана и все необходимое.

— Адмирал, прошу прощения, но она — государственная преступница, предательница и враг Империи, — вклинился в разговор Дорья, — ее место в тюрьме, а лучше…

— Может быть, но я не собираюсь убивать женщину с младенцами на руках, — смерив его грозным взглядом, перебил Траун. И снова повернулся к Лее: — Я восхищаюсь вашей стойкостью в борьбе, ваше высочество, но времена меняются. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы именно вы стали залогом грядущего примирения. Позже мы еще поговорим об этом, а пока отдыхайте и поправляйтесь.

— С нетерпением буду ждать новой встречи, — ответила Лея и даже смогла выдавить из себя любезную улыбку.

Для нее аудиенция завершилась благополучно: у нее не отобрали детей, не бросили в один из темных сырых карцеров на нижних ярусах дворца, она все еще была жива и получила статус почетной заложницы. Пеллеон, однако, сомневался, все ли офицеры флота Трауна поддерживают его гуманный поступок. Когда-нибудь война закончится, это признавали все. Но большинство видели ее конец в мрачных красках для повстанцев. Как и прежде, они жаждали раздавить гидру мятежа, утопить повстанцев в их собственной крови. Траун, без сомнения, мог это сделать. Но столь радикальное решение вопроса затянуло бы войну на годы, превратив ее в ловлю блох на огромном теле Империи. Траун хотел действовать более дипломатично. Самых ярых, конечно, придется усмирять силой оружия, более умеренных и сомневающихся скорее привлечет мягкий подход. Стратегия минимальных жертв хорошо зарекомендовала себя на Юкио и многих других мирах, покоренных после него. Гранд-адмирал стремился показать галактике, что можно сохранить образцовый имперский порядок, не прибегая к репрессиям. Особенно он хотел убедить в этом Лею, чтобы в дальнейшем использовать ее для переговоров с повстанцами. Гилад сомневался, что план сработает. После Альдераана, после всего, что ей пришлось пережить в этой войне, Органа-Соло не сядет за стол переговоров с имперцами ни при каких условиях. Однако Траун стоял на своем, и Пеллеон не стал его разубеждать. Планы гранд-адмирала, какими бы безумными они ни казались на первый взгляд, почти всегда срабатывали. Что же до самого Гилада, то он поддержал идею с почетной заложницей, но не по политическим мотивам. Помимо ее титулов — принцессы, символа повстанцев, одного из первых лиц Новой Республики, — он видел в ней прежде всего женщину. Хотя он отлично знал, что женщины могут быть не менее искусными воинами, чем мужчины (сама Лея служила тому прекрасным доказательством), Гилад предпочел бы держать всех дам подальше от полей сражений, особенно наземных. Пусть это был старомодный взгляд. Пеллеону часто говорили, что он старомоден. В отличие от теоретиков, он хорошо представлял все сомнительные прелести сражений: от выматывающих физически и морально пеших марш-бросков до перетаскивания тяжестей, от барахтанья в грязи вокруг застрявшего шагохода до оторванных конечностей, сломанных костей, вывалившихся внутренностей. А превыше всего этого — страх. Бесконечный, неконтролируемый страх. За себя, за друзей, за общее дело. Хуже только ощущение, что ваш отряд бросили на произвол судьбы. Лишь немногим женщинам определенного склада характера под силу вынести все это. Поэтому то, что какое-то время Лею с детьми будут держать подальше от передовой, Пеллеон рассматривал как передышку для нее. И определено лучшую альтернативу расстрелу.

— — —

Временный комендант дворца сбился с ног, обустраивая вверенных ему пленных сенаторов. Когда его заботам поручили еще и Лею Органа-Соло, он чуть не расплакался. Ее побег или смерть с большой долей вероятности стоили бы ему головы. С учетом того, сколько людей хотело с ней поквитаться, охранять ее следовало не от побега, а от набега. Поэтому безопасность принцессы комендант поставил превыше всего. Окна и балконы в ее покоях надежно прикрыли силовыми полями, которые не портили вид, но не давали никому пробраться внутрь или выбраться наружу. Лее и Винтер не позволялось хранить у себя острые предметы, даже шпильки, булавки и иглы для шитья. Ножи и вилки им выдавались вместе с едой, двое штурмовиков следили, чтобы женщины не попытались сделать нечто неразумное. Каждое блюдо проверялось в их присутствии на наличие ядов. Несмотря на возражения принцессы, в спальнях поместили установки с живыми исаламири. Возле покоев круглосуточно дежурила охрана, а двери запирались на кодовый замок. Личная переписка запрещалась, но женщин не отделили от остального мира. Головизор принимал чуть ли не все возможные каналы, книги и периодические издания доставляли на инфокартах по первому требованию, как и игрушки для детей. Дозволялись любые виды досуга, в которых не использовались острые предметы. Под присмотром офицеров женского пола можно было даже сходить на прогулку в сад Императора и посетить бассейн. Если не принимать в расчет вынужденную изоляцию, разлуку с семьей и друзьями, ограничение передвижения, то плен вполне мог сойти за отдых в шикарном отеле. Обе женщины не были столь неблагодарны, чтобы не оценить предоставленные им условия. Без меча Леи — его забрали при задержании, — без Силы и помощи извне они всерьез не рассчитывали выбраться, поэтому морально приготовились к длительному ожиданию спасения. Но на всякий случай не забывали караулить счастливый случай для побега.

Что хорошо в положении почетного заложника, так это наличие времени на размышление. Что плохо в положении почетного заложника, так это наличие времени на размышление. Уверенные в наличии жучков, Лея и Винтер не решались вслух обсуждать свои тревоги или возможные шаги Альянса по их спасению. Вспоминать о прежних победах или смешных случаях не хотелось, дабы не делиться личными переживаниями с имперцами. Оставалось только обсуждать текущие события, которых в их нынешнем положении было не так уж много. Нравится ли Лее новое платье, которое подарил гранд-адмирал? Не показалось ли Винтер, что в суп положили слишком много специй? Во что вечером поиграть с детьми? Не правда ли, сегодня очень красивый закат? Чья очередь читать сказку близнецам? Вот почти весь круг тем для разговоров.

Время от времени Траун навещал принцессу. Он был достаточно галантен, чтобы заранее предупреждать ее о визите запиской или сообщением на падд. Понимая, как она изголодалась по информации, он ненароком, будто бы проговорившись, бросал ремарку о перемещениях повстанческих сил. Проверить достоверность его слов Лея не могла, поскольку ни о чем подобном в новостях не сообщалось. 

— Я не враг вам, — однажды заявил ей Траун. — Все, что мне нужно, это мир и порядок. Пусть даже установленные насильно. Империя предпочитала диктатуру, вы испробовали путь демократии — не получилось. Настало время попробовать что-то еще.

— И вы решили доказать свои дружеские намерения, удерживая меня в заложниках? — едко спросила она.

Лицо гранд-адмирала приняло скорбное выражение.

— Вынужденная мера, чтобы удержать самых ретивых из ваших друзей от необдуманных поступков, — его тон давал понять, что он тоже не в восторге от происходящего. 

Лея находилась в плену уже почти два месяца. Чего она не знала, так это какое давление оказывает на Трауна Совет моффов. Лишь его воля отделяла ее от свидания с расстрельной командой.

— Поймите, галактику ждет такая война, что по сравнению с ней наши нынешние баталии покажутся мелкой возней, — устало произнес однажды Траун.

Эти слова не понравились Лее. Может, гранд-адмирал просто пугал ее, пытаясь добиться… чего бы он от нее ни желал? Или в самом деле знал нечто такое, что заставило его проявить милость к повстанцам? Лея надеялась, что он блефует. Однако коммодор Пеллеон, который заходил почаще своего командира, уверял ее, что Траун никогда не лжет. Ручательство одного имперца за искренность другого мало что значило для Леи, хотя Пеллеон ей нравился. Ей казалось, из него можно вытрясти больше информации, чем из гранд-адмирала, который взвешивал каждое слово. Лея припомнила, что прежде уже встречала этого человека. Пеллеон подтвердил: да, они действительно виделись на Альдераане на приеме, приглашения на который он никак не ожидал. Он тепло отозвался о Бейле Органе и выразил соболезнования по поводу его смерти. Даже извинился за то, что Империя способствовала его безвременной кончине. Но при всем внешнем простодушии Пеллеон оказался не менее изворотливым собеседником, чем Траун. Коммодор вдоволь потешил сердце принцессы восторгами и приятными воспоминаниями об Альдераане, однако от вопросов о текущей ситуации на фронте ушел с изяществом бывалого придворного.

Так Лея и жила, в мире туманных намеков, искренности на грани обмана. Впервые у нее не было определенного дела. Сколько она себя помнила, она всегда чем-то занималась: решала проблемы галактики, посвящала время всем, кроме себя. Теперь она могла хоть круглосуточно играть с близнецами, обнимать их, смотреть, как они растут. Прежде ей этого не хватало. Временами Лея даже опасалась, что ее дети, когда вырастут, будут считать мамой Винтер. Но времяпрепровождение с детьми — ей было стыдно признаться в этом самой себе — не радовало ее так, как должно было. Судьба Восстания висела на волоске, а ее заперли в четырех стенах. Порой Лея ловила себя на том, что механически трясет игрушкой перед Джейной или монотонно читает сказку Джейсену, а ее мысли бродят где-то далеко, что они устремлены к Хану и Люку. Готовятся ли муж и брат спасти ее? Или их удерживает Мотма? Какие шаги предприняла Мон после побега? Где Акбар мог собрать флот, вернее, его остатки? Лея чувствовала, что есть вещи похуже, чем знать, что друзья попали в беду, — не знать о них ничего.

— — —

Первые недели после поимки принцессы прошли для Трауна тяжело. Иногда Гиладу казалось, что вместо приветствия его встречали вопросом «Когда вы покончите с Леей Органа-Соло?», потому что именно к этому сводились все разговоры. Рабочий график гранд-адмирала заполнили бесконечные аудиенции. Просили, как правило, одно и то же — голову принцессы. Разница состояла только в том, что кто-то хотел ее прожаренную и на блюдечке, а кто-то соглашался на сырую. 

Жалея Трауна, часть просителей Пеллеон взял на себя. Теперь, помимо исполнения своих обязанностей, он по двадцать раз на дню разъяснял позицию гранд-адмирала по вопросу почетной заложницы. Суета, вызванная Леей, практически не оставляла им с Трауном времени друг на друга. Если им удавалось незаметно взяться за руки или поцеловаться, Гилад считал это большой удачей. Бесконечные дела выматывали так, что сил не хватало даже на похотливые мысли. Это был триумф для Империи, однако Гилад не мог не сожалеть о том моменте, когда Траун собрался поздравить его с годовщиной в оральной форме, но их общение прервало известие о поимке принцессы. В свободное время Пеллеон снова и снова вспоминал, как Траун встал перед ним на колени, как смотрел на него с откровенным вожделением, как терся лицом о его член. Иногда эта картинка приходила на ум сама, причем в самые неподходящие моменты. Гилад рассчитывал на скорейшее продолжение, но служба в который раз сломала планы, чему он почти не удивился. И даже начал смиряться с тем, что пик физической близости с Трауном был именно тогда, два месяца назад, в день их годовщины.

Поэтому приказ готовить «Химеру» к полету стал для Пеллеона приятным сюрпризом. Наконец-то он смог оторваться от административной работы во дворце, снова почувствовать вибрацию палубы под ногами, увидеть красоту гиперпространства. Хотя теперь его функции заключались в основном в наблюдении издалека за работой команды и выдаче общих директив. Повышение Пеллеона позволило Квентону занять его место в должности капитана дневной смены. Те два месяца, что Пеллеон провел на Корусанте, Квентон муштровал команду на мостике. Гилад признал, что он провел отличную работу. Сам Квентон скромно заметил, что лишь завершил начатое Пеллеоном. Теперь мальчишки у консолей больше походили на офицеров Империи, чем на согнанный с захолустных планет сброд, какими Пеллеон нашел их несколько лет назад. Под командованием Трауна они обрели опыт и уверенность в себе, научились исполнять приказы с умом и держать себя подобающим образом.

— Адмирал на мостике! — крик лейтенанта Тшеля разлетелся над мостиком.

Кое-что никогда не меняется. Пеллеон поборол желание закатить глаза и обменялся понимающими взглядами с Квентоном. По крайней мере, для горластого парня нашлась работа. Без его бдительного взора Траун мог проскочить на мостик незамеченным, как он иногда делал, пользуясь суматохой боя. Молодняк это очень пугало: им казалось, что командир материализовался из воздуха. Но на сей раз номер не прошел. Траун прошествовал к командирскому креслу с причитающимися его статусу помпезностью и самоуверенностью. Как и все на мостике, Пеллеон следил за каждым его шагом. Но если мальчишки думали «Хочу быть таким, когда вырасту», то мысли коммодора были куда более низменными. Его взгляд скользил по лицу чисса, по губам, которые он так часто целовал прежде и хотел целовать вновь и вновь, по широким плечам и стройным ногам. А уж эти зовущие, горящие огнем глаза…

— Гил, не пялься на него так откровенно, — негромко проговорил Квентон и слегка кивнул в сторону команды: — Дети же смотрят.

Пеллеон поспешно отвел глаза, стараясь не думать, каким голодным взглядом смотрел на Трауна все это время во дворце. Если сейчас его реакция была так заметна…

Траун расположился в командирском кресле и задал традиционный вопрос: «Готов ли флагман к переходу в гиперпространство?». Вытянувшись по струнке, Гилад ответил утвердительно. Кивнув, гранд-адмирал велел отправляться в путь. Пеллеон передал его приказ Квентону, а тот — навигаторам и рулевым. Координаты пункта назначения, Хейпса, уже были введены, «Химера» напряглась и ушла в затяжной гиперпрыжок, как огромный хищник. Звезды за иллюминатором вытянулись в линии.

Кто-то говорил Гиладу, что у повстанцев нет формальностей. Их капитаны просто выкрикивали приказ уходить в гиперпространство, а навигаторы и рулевые выполняли его как придется. При случае, подумалось ему, надо будет спросить об этом у Леи. Зато в имперском флоте формальности соблюдались с точностью. Пеллеону приятно было снова видеть четкую цепь командования. День, когда эта традиция исчезнет, станет концом Империи.

— — —

Пребывание коммодора Пеллеона на мостике в первый день оказалось коротким. Время отправления ненамного отстояло от конца дневной смены. Эти пару часов Гилад использовал, чтобы снова почувствовать любимый корабль, пообщаться с экипажем, оценить перемены. Зная Трауна, он предположил, что чисс специально рассчитал время, дабы они оба могли немного отдохнуть от безумного ритма последних недель. И Пеллеон не собирался противиться его намерениям. 

Когда вечерняя смена заступила на дежурство, они с Квентоном вместе отправились в офицерскую столовую, где их уже поджидал маленький торжественный ужин в честь возвращения Гилада на борт. Траун ушел с мостика раньше и скрылся в каюте в своей типичной манере. Поглощая фигурные десерты, специально заказанные к его прибытию, Пеллеон не мог отделаться от мысли, что его возлюбленный опять забыл поужинать, зато настрочил развернутый ответ на чей-нибудь отчет. Не в силах бороться с собой, Гилад написал ему сообщение-напоминание о времени приема пищи, что давно стало их маленькой традицией. Через минуту он получил фото тарелок на подносе: двух пустых, одной с недоеденным салатом и одной нетронутой. Подпись гласила: «Десерт, как всегда, твой». Хотя Траун говорил, что не любит сладкое, но всегда заказывал что-нибудь вкусное, и каждый раз при виде оставленного для него пирожного, пудинга или выпечки сердце Пеллеона наполнялось нежностью. Проявления заботы чисса в основном были чисто утилитарными, но оттого казались человеку очень милыми.

За этим конкретным десертом Пеллеон, однако, не пошел. После плотного ужина, сдобренного парой бокалов хорошего вина, его поклонило в сон. Неширокая койка в каюте со стандартным жестковатым матрасом показалась ему более приятным ложем, чем огромная кровать с мягкими матрасами и подушками, которая стояла в его спальне во дворце на Корусанте. Там, среди расписных плафонов, лепнины и дорогой отделки, он чувствовал себя гостем. Аскетичная каюта «Химеры» была его домом.

Следующим утром Гилад проснулся под знакомый до боли визг армейского будильника. Он позволил себе несколько минут полежать в постели, радуясь тому, что за прошедшие девять часов никто не донимал его звонками, не беспокоил «срочными» новостями, не требовал немедленных решений. По всем параметрам это была его самая спокойная ночь за последние два месяца. Отдых и знакомая обстановка улучшили его настроение. Пеллеон подумал о Трауне, который сейчас, возможно, тоже нежится в постели. Должно быть, гранд-адмирал утомился не меньше него и организовал этот перелет чуть ли не на другой край галактики, чтобы отдохнуть. Если и так, Гилад его не винил.

Поскольку «Химера» шла в гиперпространстве, опасаться атаки не было причин, разве что повстанцы узнали время и маршрут их движения, а потом где-то откопали «заградитель». По последним данным разведки кораблей этого типа у Альянса не осталось, да и в целом они предпочитали другой стиль ведения боя. Поэтому Пеллеона больше тревожила возможная ловушка в пункте назначения, чем засада по дороге. Однако Траун был уверен, что их действительно пригласили на Хейпс для мирных переговоров, и Гилад доверял его суждениям. 

Дежурство на мостике стало для Пеллеона временем отдыха. Это казалось странным и непривычным. Больше ему не надо было обходить по кругу всех мальчишек за консолями, ненавязчиво заглядывать им через плечо, проверять и поправлять их действия. Теперь это была работа Квентона. Чтобы не лезть под руку старому другу, Гилад углубился в чтение сводок о состоянии флота и прочей соответствующей рангу документации. После Корусанта флотская бюрократия казалась ему детской игрой. Траун на мостике не появился, что тоже создало более расслабленную атмосферу, — насколько это возможно для имперского флагмана с верховным главнокомандующим на борту. Траун ограничился сообщением, что ожидает коммодора Пеллеона перед ужином для важного и продолжительного разговора. На всем корабле не нашлось бы такого человека, который не догадался бы, что это значит, поэтому Гилад сказал только Квентону, что покинет мостик раньше конца смены и где его искать в случае крайней необходимости. При этом он постарался не выглядеть слишком довольным. Судя по понимающей улыбке Квентона, это ему не удалось.

Назначенного времени встречи он ждал, как, кажется, не ждал ничего прежде. Взгляд скользил по строкам текста, а мысли устремлялись к любимому лицу, которое он скоро покроет поцелуями, к рукам, которые будут обнимать его, к тем видам активности, которым можно предаваться только вдвоем. Кстати, об этом… Гилад поймал себя на том, что не уверен, как далеко готов зайти в любовных играх с Трауном. Как таковой секс казался ему настолько отдаленной перспективой, что он полагал: у него достаточно времени, чтобы определиться с этим вопросом. Оказалось, в его распоряжении всего несколько часов. В теории он хотел бы попробовать с чиссом все. Но если Траун сейчас предложит жесткий анальный секс с фистингом и доминированием — что он ответит? Вероятность этого, конечно, была ничтожно мала, однако вопрос требовалось решить принципиально. Где проходит граница дозволенного для первого раза с новым партнером? Второго? Десятого? Прежде ему не приходилось задаваться этим вопросом. По отношению к женщинам его намерения были ясны, а вот что из них будет реализовано, зависело исключительно от желания дамы. Гилад тяжело вздохнул. Если Траун уступит ему ведущую роль, все будет намного проще. А если нет? Пожалуй, для первого раза он бы предпочел ограничиться петтингом и оральными ласками с некоторыми ограничениями. В свете прежнего сексуального опыта такой выбор вгонял в тоску. Орально ублажать дам Пеллеон любил и умел; его слава на этом поприще разошлась так далеко, что некоторые женщины знакомились с ним исключительно ради этого. И был бы он последним дураком, если бы отказывал им. Но, при всей любви к Трауну, он не чувствовал в себе особого желания брать в рот чужой член. Тем более что с техникой минета он был знаком только со стороны активного партнера и не хотел опозориться перед возлюбленным. Возможно, желание придет само во время прелюдии. Он очень на это надеялся.

— — —

Когда пришло время идти к Трауну, Пеллеон принял решение придерживаться курса, заданного в день их годовщины. Если чисс выступит с альтернативными предложениями, он был готов их рассмотреть. Он убедил себя: главное — это уверенность. Как животные чувствуют страх, так гранд-адмирал чует чужую неуверенность. У врагов он превращал ее в убеждение, что их предали, имперские силы велики, поражение неизбежно. Сторонников и подчиненных он стремился поддержать, даже если на это уходило много времени. Гилад не выдержал бы сейчас долгого рассказа о том, как много их отношения значат для Трауна, как он уважает Пеллеона как человека и командира и так далее. Но на всякий случай, дабы не выглядеть в глазах гранд-адмирала озабоченным болваном, решил притвориться наивным. Вдруг Траун пригласил его, чтобы обсудить надвигающийся кризис перепроизводства Хейпанского консорциума и то, какую выгоду из него может извлечь Империя? Поэтому, зайдя в каюту гранд-адмирала, он спросил:

— Так о чем ты хотел поговорить?

— Ты знаешь о чем, — ответил Траун, положил руки ему на плечи и добавил: — В день годовщины нас грубо прервали, и я хотел бы закончить начатое, но с большим комфортом.

— У меня были сходные мысли, — сказал Гилад и потянулся за поцелуем.

Траун заключил его в объятия, прижался к губам, а затем резко отстранился и повел, практически потащил, в спальню. В другой ситуации Пеллеон, пожалуй, как следует осмотрелся бы, похвалил вкус хозяина, но сейчас он только мельком взглянул на «Покинутого», свой подарок на годовщину, и снова поразился уродству этой картины. Все его внимание было обращено на Трауна. Гранд-адмирал озаботился тем, чтобы заранее притушить освещение, и оставил лишь несколько источников света. С умыслом, разумеется. Он встал у одной из световых панелей так, чтобы его форма казалась ярким сияющим пятном посреди окружающего полумрака. Блеск алых глаз дополнял картину. Гилад подумал о затраченных на маленькое шоу усилиях, о репетициях, подборе выигрышных ракурсов, игре со светом. Это льстило его самолюбию больше, чем все возможные награды или повышения. Неспешно Траун стянул с рук белые перчатки и аккуратно положил их на прикроватную тумбочку. Рядом с ними поместил ремень. Тут же стоял стул самого простого, но удобного дизайна. В голове Гилада родилась шальная мысль — уж не хочет ли он устроить стриптиз? — и тут же умерла. Реальность оказалась куда прозаичнее. Траун снял китель, бережно повесил его на спинку стула, расправил едва заметные глазу складочки. После этого принялся за пуговицы на рубашке. Все движения он производил молча, неторопливо, привычными жестами.

Пеллеон вдруг почувствовал себя слишком одетым для нынешней ситуации. Несмотря на установившееся между ними доверие, прежде Гилад не видел его без одежды. Пару раз Траун позволял себе снять китель и остаться перед ним в одной рубашке, что в его исполнении уже приравнивалось к легкой эротике, но никогда он не обнажался полностью. Под тонкой тканью рубашки его тело оказалось именно таким, каким Пеллеон представлял его: подтянутым и крепким, с более рельефными мышцами, чем у мужчин человеческой расы. При всем совершенстве этого тела, Гилад не мог отвести взгляд от шрамов, которые безжалостное время и неугомонная натура Трауна оставили на нем. Похожий на паука шрам под правой ключицей — след от попадания бластерного заряда. Тонкая бледно-голубая полоса на уровне нижнего ребра слева осталась от холодного оружия. Когда Траун повернулся спиной, чтобы положить рубашку, Пеллеон увидел на его лопатках переплетение маленьких шрамов, которые наводили на мысль, что когда-то его на большой скорости протащили на спине по жесткой земле. Гилад был настолько очарован своим чиссом, что на какое-то время забыл: это для него он был возлюбленным, самым драгоценным созданием на свете, а для остальной галактики он был прежде всего имперским гранд-адмиралом и храбрым воином. Не в силах справиться с собой, он подошел к Трауну сзади, положил руки ему на талию и поцеловал изуродованную кожу левой лопатки.

— Неизведанные регионы — опасное место, даже для гранд-адмиралов, — пробормотал он. — Особенно таких, как ты.

— И что это должно означать? — чуть строже, чем собирался, спросил чисс.

— Только то, что ты не сидишь в безопасности на мостике, а вечно ищешь приключений на свою… — Гилад обозначил подразумеваемое место, погладив его ягодицы. — Наверное, мне следовало бы сказать, что я люблю тебя за это, но это не так. Когда ты устроил ту шараду с картиной на Татуине, я чуть с ума не сошел от страха.

— Справедливо. Постараюсь впредь реже рисковать собой, — уже мягче ответил Траун, накрыл ладонью руку Гилада, которая лежала на его талии, и ласково сжал ее.

Но не успел Пеллеон в полной мере насладиться близостью с ним, как Траун освободился из его объятий и продолжил снимать одежду. По мере того, как он раздевался, Гилад чувствовал растущий стыд за все съеденные им дополнительные порции десертов. Непроизвольно он подобрался и втянул живот. Как только чисс остался в одном белье, он сразу протянул руку к человеку, чтобы помочь ему разоблачиться.

— Подожди, — остановил его Гилад.

На лице Трауна появилось то же выражение, что у ребенка, которого дразнят конфетами, но не дают их. Однако он быстро овладел собой и потянулся за своей одеждой. С почти глумливой улыбкой Пеллеон перехватил его руку.

— Я не просил останавливаться, я сказал: «Подожди». Хочу получше тебя рассмотреть, — объяснил он.

Поняв, что поторопился с выводами, Траун отошел на три шага назад, чтобы Гиладу было хорошо его видно, и встал в одну из тех пафосных поз, которые так любят скульпторы. Чего он не учел, так это личной особенности Пеллеона: оценив красоту взглядом, он непременно хотел проверить ее на ощупь. Сказать, что Гилад пожирал чисса глазами, означало бы сильно преуменьшить его чувства. То, что гранд-адмирал красив и хорошо сложен, он отметил еще во время первой встречи. Это было одно из тех мимолетных замечаний, какие появляются у людей всегда и не дают спутать с кем-либо нового знакомого, например, его цвет волос или выдающиеся черты лица. И вот Пеллеон мог воочию убедиться в правильности тогдашнего впечатления. 

Он не стал выпытывать у Трауна, как тот получил свои шрамы, — время для этого еще придет — и сосредоточился на любовании его фигурой. И на осязании ее. Гилад начал мягко целовать шею и ключицы чисса, поскольку раньше уже заметил, что прикосновения к этим областям заставляли его издавать глухие урчащие звуки. В это время его руки скользили по телу Трауна без какой-либо особой цели, за исключением получения удовольствия от прикосновения к горячей, поразительно гладкой коже. Прежде Гилад удивлялся полному отсутствию щетины на щеках чисса. В какое бы время суток он ни прикоснулся к его лицу, казалось, что тот только что тщательно побрился. Волосков не оказалось и на предплечьях Трауна, и на ногах, и внизу живота. 

На задней стороне его бедра пальцы Пеллеона нащупали два небольших уплотнения рубцовой ткани, напоминавшие укус крупной змеи. В негласной иерархии онтогенеза шрамов змеи определенно входили в первую десятку. Гиладу вдруг стало стыдно за свой детский ожог от петарды, многократно разодранные коленки и след от разбитой бутылки, которым его когда-то «украсил» сослуживец и который он скрыл от судового врача. Попутно он задавался вопросом, каковы же были условия несения службы в Неизведанных регионах, если для гранд-адмирала не нашлось бакты. 

— Теперь моя очередь, — заявил Траун, расстегнул застежку на воротнике его кителя и выразительно посмотрел на него, ожидая, что дальше Гилад начнет раздеваться самостоятельно.

Пеллеон знал, что этот момент неизбежен, но надеялся оттянуть его. Или занять чисса чем-нибудь. Или уговорить его выключить свет и только потом раздеться. Вид собственного обнаженного тела в зеркале его давно не радовал, и Гилад сомневался, что он обрадует такого эстета, как Траун. Для человека его возраста он был достаточно силен и проворен, но крепкие еще мышцы надежно скрылись под слоем природного амортизатора и теплоизолятора, то есть жира. В последние годы Пеллеону крайне редко выпадала возможность познакомиться с дамами. Все время находясь в компании гетеросексуальных (в основном) мужчин, он немного распустил себя. Поэтому, когда настал момент снять рубашку, он прибег к самому древнему и невинному обману — изо всех сил втянул живот и напряг мышцы пресса. В таком состоянии он мог находиться достаточно долго, чтобы добраться до постели и принять горизонтальное положение, в котором несовершенства фигуры станут не так заметны. Однако Траун, жадно следивший за каждым его движением, выглядел явно… разочарованным. 

— Не стоит скрывать от меня свою красоту, — мягко сказал он, положил ладонь Гиладу на живот и пощекотал, заставив расслабить мышцы.

— Можно говорить откровенно? — Пеллеон дождался утвердительного кивка и продолжил: — Ты часто видишь то, чего я не замечаю, в произведениях искусства и в бою. Я к этому привык и доверяю твоим суждениям. Но со словами о красоте не могу согласиться. Мне уже не тридцать и даже не сорок, но даже тогда мне было до тебя далеко. 

— Гилад, ты совсем себя не ценишь, — с сожалением заметил Траун.

Возражения, которые собрался изложить Пеллеон, вылетели у него из головы, когда он увидел, каким жадным взглядом смотрит на него чисс. Так Траун не разглядывал даже свои любимые произведения искусства. В его пылающих огнем глазах была не только страсть, но и желание обладать, а больше всего — восхищение. Не спрашивая разрешения, он обнял человека и принялся покрывать его тело поцелуями. Делал он это четко и методично, как и все, за что брался. Только по его по-звериному крепкой хватке Гилад понял, что ему стоит немалых усилий соблюдать видимость сдержанности.

— Я даже отдаленно не похож на тебя, — улыбнулся Пеллеон, поглаживая его спину.

— Что не мешает тебе быть идеальным.

Чтобы ответить, Трауну пришлось ненадолго прерваться. Вынужденную передышку он использовал, чтобы перевести дух, после чего сменил тактику. Хотя изучать тело человека с помощью губ было, несомненно, приятно, но такой подход не позволял охватить взглядом всю картину. Поэтому Траун решил довериться рукам. Четкие и осторожные, его прикосновения сильно напоминали медосмотр. Гилад ждал, что с минуты на минуту появятся биосканеры, его попросят показать язык или закрыть один глаз и следить за движением пальца. Пока игра не включала колюще-режущих предметов, он не возражал. «Мало ли какие бывают фантазии. Может, когда-то он мечтал стать врачом», — успокаивал себя Гилад, пока руки Трауна двигались по его телу. Он охарактеризовал бы ситуацию как странную, но не неприятную. Он не привык, чтобы им так откровенно любовались и дотошно изучали. В более-менее долгих отношениях наблюдение происходило незаметно, как бы само собой, а партнерши на один раз ограничивались беглым взглядом. 

— Мне бы хотелось изучать твое тело до самого конца перелета, — сказал Траун, и тон его был почти совсем невинным.

Его слова оставили Гилада в замешательстве. Изучать в каком смысле? Смотреть, касаться, гладить, искать эрогенные зоны без намека на интим — и так до самого Хейпса? Пеллеон сошел бы с ума. Или получать удовольствие вместе, узнавать друг друга разными способами? Тогда Гилад не отказался бы слетать даже за пределы Неизведанных регионов, к краю галактики.

Траун сел на кровать, приглашающим жестом погладил свободное место рядом с собой. Пеллеон все еще не был уверен, куда он клонит, но решил пока не думать об этом. Не таков был Траун, чтобы совершить над ним насилие, а со всем прочим они разберутся по ходу дела.

— — —

Два месяца назад Гилад считал вид стоящего перед ним на коленях гранд-адмирала самым возбуждающим зрелищем в жизни, а предвкушение минета в его исполнении — самым волнующим ощущением. Как мало он тогда знал, как мало питал надежд! Это Пеллеон понял, когда обжигающе горячий язык чисса коснулся его члена, когда мягкие губы обхватили головку и принялись сосать ее. Ему стоило неимоверных усилий не кончить в ту же минуту, как Траун начал брать его глубже. Как вскоре выяснилось, эволюция подарила чиссам еще один необычный бонус в виде отсутствия рвотного рефлекса. Для Гилада это была пытка. После длительного воздержания он получил опытного любовника с настолько горячим и идеальным ртом, что приходилось только удивляться подобной удаче. Но Гиладу было не до удивления или благодарностей Силе. Цепляясь за все, что подворачивалось под руку, он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не кончить постыдно быстро, тогда как его любовник добивался прямо противоположного. Время от времени Траун прерывался, выпускал член изо рта, издевательски легко касался его языком или губами или слабо сжимал в кулаке, но только затем, чтобы потом наброситься на него с удвоенной страстью. Передышка давала короткий отдых нервным окончаниям Гилада. Однако после ощущения обострялись в разы. Пеллеон потерял чувство времени; казалось, все, кроме мягких губ и горячего горла вокруг его члена, перестало иметь значение. 

Но когда Траун вдруг провел пальцем между его ягодиц и начал поглаживать анус, Гилад вскинул бедра, пытаясь отстраниться от прикосновения, и воскликнул:

— Нет, не надо так!

Он старался говорить спокойно, но, очевидно, не смог. Или Траун воспринял его возглас близко к сердцу. Во всяком случае, чисс положил обе ладони ему на бедра так, чтобы их было видно. 

Неожиданная атака на самую интимную область, несмотря на всю свою деликатность, привела Пеллеона в чувство. Под ласками Трауна он разнежился, откинулся на спину и позволил себе забыться в удовольствии. Но теперь он принял сидячее положение, запустил пальцы в волосы чисса и попробовал сам задать темп. Он надавил лишь слегка и внимательно проследил за реакцией Трауна. Тот поднял на него глаза и, не выпуская член изо рта, кивнул. Многие офицеры хоть раз в сердцах восклицали, что желали бы повращать командира на своем детородном органе или совершить с ним насильственный оральный половой акт. Обычно слова оставались словами. Впервые в жизни Пеллеон в полной мере смог ощутить сладость претворения в жизнь этой идиомы. 

Траун практически не нуждался в том, чтобы его направляли: он чувствовал малейшее изменение давления пальцев на затылке и соответственно ускорялся или замедлялся. Однако Гилад так и не убрал руку. Он не собирался причинять возлюбленному даже малейших неудобств, но ему понравилось ощущение власти над тем, перед кем трепетали миллиарды разумных существ по всей галактике. Пару раз Пеллеон отстранял его, чтобы провести членом по припухшим синим губам или гладким голубым щекам. Траун не только позволял ему это, но и с жадностью ловил ртом член и принимался сосать его еще более энергично. Видеть гранд-адмирала таким — разгоряченным, жаждущим, покорным — мало кому доводилось. Гилад пьянел от оказанного ему доверия, от любви, удовольствия и власти. Он и сам не заметил, как оказался на пике наслаждения. Вцепившись в волосы чисса, он изливался ему в горло, и жар чужого тела, вибрации от урчания, которое Траун издавал, когда бывал очень доволен, покорность партнера многократно усиливали его ощущения. Сладкое блаженство растекалось по его венам, заполняло каждую клеточку его тела до тех пор, пока чувств и эмоций не стало слишком много. 

Когда Гилад немного пришел в себя, то увидел, что снова лежит на спине, а Траун нависает над ним и улыбается той хитрющей улыбочкой, которая означала смерть для врага.

— Ты так сладко стонешь, — прошептал чисс ему на ухо.

Если Пеллеон и издавал какие-либо звуки, он этого не помнил. В тот момент он вообще туго соображал. Самым отчетливым ощущением было тепло и приятная усталость во всем теле, нежность к Трауну и непреодолимое желание поцеловать его. Пеллеон обнял его за плечи и потянул к себе. Чисс попытался сопротивляться, бормоча что-то про необходимость прополоскать рот.

— Подожди, я ведь только что… — упирался он.

Гилад не дал ему закончить, сам впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. Судя по тому, как Траун отвечал, ему пришлись по вкусу и раскрепощенность, и явная заинтересованность человека. Чисс прижался к Пеллеону так, чтобы тот ощутил его вес и близость, но недостаточно, чтобы придавить. Разомлевший и благодарный, Гилад обнял его, уткнулся носом ему в шею, начал гладить по спине. Хотелось завернуться в тепло чужого тела, как в одеяло, и проспать так до утра. Но Траун не позволил ему наслаждаться моментом слишком долго. Он заерзал, потерся о человека бедрами, напоминая о себе. Гиладу стало стыдно. В пылу погони за собственным удовольствием он чуть не забыл о партнере. 

Пеллеон нежно поцеловал чисса в щеку, посмотрел ему в глаза и спросил:

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Для начала ты мог бы повторить то, что сделал я, — ответил Траун тем особенным, низким и глубоким, голосом, который сводил Гилада с ума. 

После этого он скатился с человека, улегся на спину и приготовился получать удовольствие. 

Именно этого Пеллеон и боялся. Желание отсосать чиссу так и не пришло, на что он очень рассчитывал и надеялся. Пожалуй, самое время объясниться. Следовало бы сделать это раньше. Сейчас, после того, как Траун был с ним так ласков, а потом четко обозначил свои желания, отказать ему казалось невежливым и нетактичным. 

Проклиная все на свете, Гилад сел рядом с чиссом, провел рукой по его животу, обхватил основание его члена. В конце концов, Траун же не попросил его рассчитать в уме серию микропрыжков до Хейпса. Это всего лишь минет. Ничего сложного. Вот только… С чего начинать?


End file.
